Achievements
Achievements help you gain extra reputation. There are some things you can't do without high enough rep! Lightspeed Beat Max, the racer. Max can be found in the lower left, by the auditorium. Total bookworm Get an A on the history exam. The test answers can be found by examining the bookshelves in the library. Top Geek Beat Andrew's score on the arcade machine. Andrew and the arcade machine can be found in the cafeteria. The Collector Collect all of the lost diary pages for Kaitlin/Carter. Their locations are: #The principal's office #In the gym, in the top right #Behind the left of the gym #Library, behind the first two shelves #Auditorium, on stage #Behind the main building #Toilet dimension #Metaphysics #In Ethan/Chloe's labyrinth #Cafeteria room 02(level 4) #Secret passage in the auditorium(far right room, level 4) #Gym, room 02(level 6) #Room between chemistry lab and history, on the second floor of the main building(level 6) #Cafeteria roof(level 8) #Robot Room (level 14) High School MVP Score 30 points with 15 shots in basketball. Pat can be found in the gym, dribbling a ball near the left hoop. Kierkegaard's Path of Pain Survive Ethan/Chloe's labyrinth of teenage angst. You have to choose Ethan/Chloe over the Alphas/Flirts. Valentine's Fail Remove all of the HEART decorations. This is only available during Be My Valentine and I Heart You.There are three in each building. High School Hero Save all of the freshmen trapped inside lockers. There's one in the auditorium and three in the main building. Mr. McSnowface Recover Mr. McSnowface's hat. This is only available during Be My Valentine and I Heart You. Mr. McSnowface's hat can be found on the bench in front of the gym, and he can be found behind the gym. The Dirtbag Hit 10 people with water balloons. You can find Sheena/Sid behind the main building, where she'll ask you to meet her on the roof of the main building. Once you're a high enough level for entry, you can go up there and throw water balloons off the roof. Checkmate Get accepted into the chess club. Chess club can be found in the middle room in the auditorium. You'll recieve two challenges: the six queens puzzle and then the eight queens puzzle . Hairy Legs Get Sid/Sheena's tarantula. After bumping into them and being declared their slave, you can find them by a tree in the middle of campus.They'll remind you to be looking for their tarantula.You can find it in the chemistry lab on the second floor of the main building. Most Popular in School Get all the character profiles. Robot Party Find the Robot Room. The Robot Room can be found behind the empty bookshelf in the library. It requires level 14. Also, the three robots who correctly speak binary spell out RO BO TS. Metaphysics Find the limits of the game. On the right of campus, there's an opening in the hedge.Go through it and keep going until you get the achievement. Jack's Backyard Get into your neighbor's backyard. Punks Domain Find the punks' secret domain. Whenever you get a chance outside the school gates, go aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the street and head left. Toilet Dimension Find the Toilet Dimension. In the left bathrooms, interact with one of the stalls. Blue Screen Shut down the computer. Turn off the blue screen computer in the computer room. Ghost Stories Find the High School ghost. In Starry Nights, when Lena/Ben asks you to the roof, go into the top right room on the second floor and talk to your old self. High School Master Reach level 18. Category:Browse